1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to extracting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an extracting apparatus for a data storage module.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, tower computer, or server, for example, usually include storage modules, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, and floppy disk drives, for example. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves the use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket. A storage module including the hard disk drive and the bracket is formed, which is extractably mounted in a computer chassis. The extracting apparatus includes a handle for operating the storage module, and the handle generally includes an elongated arm for easy removal. However, the elongated arm consumes space.